miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kocica03/Koniec tajemnicy
Część 1 -Dawaj, szybko! -krzyczała Tikki. -Jak zawsze musiałam wstać za późno, a teraz nie mam czasu nawet, żeby porządnie się uczesać.-wzdychała Marinette- musimy szybko pędzić do szkoły, Tikki chowaj się do torebki. Marinette zestresowana wybiegła z domu. Wzięła jabłko, by cały dzień nie głodować (xd). Kiedy doszłą do szkoły, okazało się, że pierwsza lekcja zostałą odwołana, a ona nie została o tym poinformowana. -W sumie, Tikki, widzę tego plusy.-stwierdziła Mari -Jakie? -Chyba pierwszy raz od początku roku nie spóźniłąm się na zajęcia.-zaśmiała się Marinette. -W zasadzie to masz rację.-zachichotała Kwami. Marinette postanowiła usiąść na schodach wejściowych do szkoły. Zjadłą swoje jabłko,które zabrała ze sobą z domu. Nagle zobaczyła, że z oddali nadjeżdża luksusowy samochód. Z pojazdu wysiadł Adrien. Ciągle krzyczał, że się spóźni. -Hej, Marinette!- powiedział z uśmiechem- czemu siedzisz na schodach? -Ja..ey...no...wiesz..lubie schody....zimne i szare.....ZNACZY HEJ!- odpowiedziałą zakłopotana Marinette. -Nie idziesz do klasy? Przecież lekcje już dawno się zaczęły.- zdziwił się Adrien. -Pierwsza lekcja została odwołana. Nie wiedziałeś? -Nie było mnie na ostatnich zajęciach. Nino nie powiedział mi, że lekcje zaczną się później. Trudno, będziemy musieli poczekać razem. -R..R..Razem? My?- jąkałą się Mari. -Tak, widzisz tu kogoś innego? -No chyba nie. Tylko my zostaliśmy niepoinformowani.- nieśmiało odparła Mari. Powoli poszli do biblioteki, by spokojnie porozmawiać. Po dłuższym czasie Adrien i Marinette przypomnieli sobie, że niedługo zaczną się zajęcia,wiec wybiegli z biblioteki radośnie rozmawiając. Wtym samym momencie do szkoły weszła Chloe i Sabrina, które zauważyły, że Mari i Adrien dobrze się bawią. W pierwszej chwili targała nią złość i zazdrość, lecz po pewnej chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się znajomy, szatański uśmieszek, który obwieszczał, że Chloe wykombinowała pewien plan. Podbiegłą do Mari,mówiąc, że jest najgorszą osobą, jaką zna. Adrien próbował ją uspokoić, ale nie przyniosło to żadnych skutków. Chloe z udawanym płaczem uciekła długim korytarzem. Mari i Adrien chwilę ponarzekali na dziewczynę, a później rozeszli się w różne strony. Adrien powędrował do klasy, by spotkać się z Nino, a Marinette poszła do łazienki. Postanowiła, że obmyje twarz zimną wodą, by nie wyglądać jak strach na wróble. Część 2 Kiedy Mari wycierała resztki wody suchym ręcznikiem, z kabiny toaletowej wybiegła wściekła Chloe, wylała na nią całę wiadro wody i powiedziała: -Chciałaś się umyć to masz! Nie zadzieraj z królową! Adrien jest mój! Nie pozwolę abyś mi go odebrała! I wybiegła z toalety, śmiejąc się okropnie. -O nie Tikki!- powiedziała Marinette- jestem cała mokra! Co ja teraz zrobię? -Nie wiem, Marinette, musisz się uspokoić i znaleźć coś do osuszenia, pomogę Ci szukać.-zaproponowała Kwami. -Nie, Tikki nie możesz pokazywać się w szkole.- zaprotestowała dziewczyna. Mari wytarła się ręcznikiem (choć w sumie nie do końca bo zabrakło ręczników xd), a następnie udała się do klasy. Na szczęście zdążyła w samą porę. Usiadła spokojnie w ławce, ale nie uciekła uwadze Adriena. -Co Ci się stało?-zapytał zdziwiony. -Miałam spotkanie z naszą królową Chloe.-westchnęła Marinette. -A właściwie gdzie ona jest? -Nie wiem, uciekła od razu po tym, jak mnie oblała. -Chodź Marinette, musisz się osuszyć do końca.-odparł Adrien, prowadząc dziewczynę do wyjścia z klasy. Z oddali słychać było głośne krzyki. -Czy to Chloe? -Nie wiem, sprawdźmy to.-zaproponował Adrien. Pobiegli w stronę, z której dobiegały dziwne dźwieki. Ujrzeli jasnowłosą dziewczynę. Jej włosy ozdobione były żółtymi piorunami. Ubrana była w żółto- czarną, rozkloszowaną sukienkę, a w ręce trzymała wielki piorun oraz lusterko, które słało oślepiające promienie światła. Część 3 -Nazywam się Zazdrośnica.- powiedziała.-Marinette zabrała mi MOJEGO Adriena, więc musi ponieść tego konsekwencje! -Chloe?!- Mari i Adrien krzyknęli razem. -Nie jestem Chloe, jestem najpotężniejszą z emocji. Nikt mnie nie pokona, a ja zostanę z MOIM Adrienem! -Halo, ja nie jestem rzeczą! Nie jestem TWÓJ! W tym momencie Zazdrośnica rzuciła w ich stronę Piorunem Zazdrości, który miał za zadanie oślepiać przeciwników, ale Adrien w samą porę pociągnął Mari za rękę i pobiegli w stronę sal lekcyjnych. -Powinniśmy się rozdzielić i ostrzec wszystkich.-powiedział chłopak. -Myślę, że to dobry pomysł.- zgodziła się Mari. Marinette i Adrien pobiegli w dwie różne strony, by powiedzieć wszystkim uczniom i nauczycielom, że zbliża się niebezpieńczeństwo. Następnie Mari wbiegła do pustej klasy, by się przemienić: -Tikki, kropkuj!- wykrzyczała hasło, lecz nic się nie stało.- Co się dzieje? Tikki, kropkuj!-powtórzyła. Tym razem moc zadziałała, lecz bohaterka zaczęła się głowić, dlaczego nie przemieniła się za pierwszym razem. -Coś dzieje się z moim miraculum, Tikki.-powiedziała. Część 4 W tym samym czasie''' Adrien wbiegł do toalety męskiej, sprawdził, czy nikt nie będzie świadkiem jego przemiany i krzyknął: -Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Po chwili jako Czarny Kot wybiegł z łazienki i zaczął biec przed siebię. Na zakręcie superbohaterzy wpadli na siebię i się wywrócili. Razem leżeli zakłopotani na podłodze. -Zawsze wiedziałem, że kiedyś na mnie polecisz.-zaśmiał się Kot. -Trochę się rozmarzyłeś.-odparła Biedrona. -Dobra, czas ocalić Paryż przed zagładą.-stwierdzili razem. -Podejrzewam, że przemieniła się Chloe Bourgeios.-powiedziała bohaterka. -Ale przecież ona była już Anty-Biedronką, miała swoje wcielenie super-złoczyńcy.-zdziwił się Czarny Kot. -Widocznie miała dość negatywnych energii, by zyskać nową postać. -Jak myślisz, co zainfekowała akuma?- zapytał Kot. -Nie widzę żadnych charakterystycznych przedmiotów, choć jeśli jest to Chloe to....... LUSTERKO RZUCAJĄCE OŚLEPIAJĄCE BŁYSKAWICE!- krzyknął Kot. -Tylko jak jej to zabierzemy? Przecież może sprawić, że nie będziemy nic widzieć.- głowiła się Biedronka. -Mam pomysł!- krzyknął Czarny Kot- biegnij za mną. Część 5 Bohaterzy popędzili w stronę Zazdrośnicy, unikając oślepiających piorunów. -Biedrona! Użyj super-mocy! -Szczęśliwy traf!- zakomendowała bohaterka, lecz nic nie zadziałało. -Co się dzieje?- zapytał Kot. -Nie wiem, moje miraculum się psuje, dziś, kiedy chciałam się przemienić, mój kostium pojawił się dopiero za drugim razem. -Spróbuj jeszcze raz, to bardzo ważne!- poprosił Czarny Kot. -No dobra, Szczęśliwy traf!- tym razem w ręce Biedronki wpadła opaska na oczy. -Co mogę z tym zrobić?- myślała super-bohaterka. Po chwili wymyśliła plan i spytała: -Czarny Kocie, mogę Ci zaufać? -Oczywiście, księżniczko!- odparł. Biedronka założyła opaskę na oczy i pobiegła w stronę Zazdrośnicy. Czarny Kot nawigował każdy jej ruch i ostrzegał przed piorunami. -Skręć w prawo, piorun leci z lewej, skocz!- krzyczał Część 6 Kiedy Biedronka dotarła przed Zazdrośnicę, Kot powiedział jej, by splątała nogi złoczyńcy. Wtedy bohater użył kotaklizmu i dotknął poręczy naookoło Zazdrośnicy, które stworzyły wielką, prowizoryczną klatkę. Czarny Kot powiedział Biedronce, by skręciła w lewo, skoczyła na klatkę i odebrała zakażone lusterko super-złoczyńcy. Cała misja potoczyła się pomyślnie. Biedronka oczyściła akumę (Wiecie, pora wypędzić złe moce, papa miły motylku, niezwykła Biedronka). Chloe wróciła do swojej poprzedniej postaci, wszystko wróciło do normy, a bohaterowie krzyknęli: -Zaliczone!- przybili sobie żółwika, a miraculum Biedronki zaczęło migać. -Żegnaj, kotku!- krzyknęła superbohaterka, skacząc po dachu szkoły. '''(I w tym momencie najwspanialsza koleżanka Kamila wzięła mój zeszyt i napisała: "-Żegnaj, kotku-psotku, zjem Cię kochanie.(WTF?!)" '-tak to jest na sekundę spuścić oczy z zeszytu.' Kamila, jeżeli to czytasz to mówiłam/ostrzegałam, że wstawię xd')' -Żegnaj, Księżniczko!- westchnął smutny, że kolejny raz musi się z nią rozdzielać. Biedronka pobiegła za tylne mury szkoły, a po chwili była już Marinette. Czarny Kot wbiegł do kabiny toaletowej, a wyszedł jako......(DYMDYMDYM UWAGA! ZASKOCZENIE!).....Adrien. Kiedy biegli do klasy, zderzyli się (znowu, ale teraz pod inną postacią xd) i upadli na ziemię. Szybko wstali, a zakłopotany Adrien powiedział: -A.....Em .......To idziemy po te ręczniki? -Wiesz co, chyba już wyschłam. Myślę, że możemy wracać do klasy.- odparła Mari słodko się uśmiechając. -Dobrze, chodźmy-odpowiedział. -Kurcze, chyba pierwszy raz normalnie porozmawiałem z Marinette. Nie jąkała się. Mogłem choć trochę ją poznać.- myślał. Adrien bezwiednie chwycił Marinette za rękę. Dziewczyna bardzo się zdziwiła, ale nie protestowała. Zarumieniła się. Tak w ciszy weszli do klasy, w której panowało wielkie poruszenie. Wszyscy tłumaczyli Chloe, w co się przemieniła, ale Barbie i tak wiedziała swoje i zaczęła zaprzeczać. Popatrzyła w stronę drzwi i wpadła w szał: -Trzymają się za ręce, co? Ja pokażę tej wywłoce gdzie jej miejsce!- pomyślała. Och, mój kochany Adrienku, nic ci nie jest?- krzyknęła, popychając Marinette z całej siły w bok. Oczywiście znając szczęście Marinette (albo wredotę i wyrachowanie Chloe) upadła na kąt stołu i rozwaliła głowę. Część 7 Krew polałą się strumieniami (xd). Adrien szybko podbiegł do Marinette. -Marinette, Marinette! Proszę, obudź się!- krzyczał przerażony.- Chloe, widzisz co narobiłaś?! Jeżeli Mari się nie obudzi to będzie twoja wina, a ja nigdy Ci nie wybaczę!- płakał. Wszyscy stali jak wryci i nie wiedzieli co robić. Nauczycielka zemdlała na widok krwi (xd). Adrien podniósł fiołkowooką i szybko pobiegł przed szkołę, gdzie (o dziwo xd) stałą znajoma limuzyna, a goryl był jak zawsze gotowy do jazdy. Mężczyzna nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że dziewczyna, którą przewozi jest nieprzytomna i krwawi. Adrien kazał mu, by szybko jechał do szpitala. Na miejscu chłopak oddał Marinette pod opiekę lekarzy, którzy kazali mu wracać do domu. -Nie! Nigdzie nie idę! Zostanę tu!- odmówił. -Dobrze, jak pan woli.- odparł lekarz. -Muszę z kimś porozmawiać.- pomyślał chłopak. Adrien wyszedł ze szpitala i schował się za murem tak, aby nikt go nie zobaczył. Odchylił koszulę, zza której wyleciał Plagg. -Wow, Adrien nie wiedziałem, że aż tak zależy Ci na Marinette!- powiedziało stworzonko. -Ja też o tym nie wiedziałem.- odparł chłopak.- Czułem, jakbym znał ją bardziej niż siebię. Poczułem, że gdybym jej nie pomógł straciłbym najważniejszą osobę w moim życiu. -No bo tak jest!- zaśmiał się Plagg -Co? -Em....Nic, nic, nieważne.- odpowiedział zakłopotany Plagg, ponieważ zrozumiał, że powiedział coś, co było tajemnicą..... Część 8 Adrien rozmyślał nad tym, dlaczego czuł się przy Marinette, jakby byli sobie kimś bliskim. Następnie postanowił zobaczyć, czy Marinette się już obudziła. Kiedy wszedł do sali, zobaczył budzącą się Mari. Dziewczyna bardzo się zdziwiła, widząc gdzie jest i spostrzegając, że obok niej stoi zielonooki. -Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał. -Tak dobrze, ale g..gdzie ja jestem? -W szpitalu.- uśmiechnął się chłopak. -Ale dlaczego? Co się stało? -Ah.. Długa historia... Wracaliśmy do klasy, Chloe popchnęła cię na róg ławki, a ty rozbiłaś głowę. -A ja? Jak się tu znalazłam? Alya zadzwoniła po karetkę?- pytała. -Nie, właściwie to ja zabrałem cię z klasy, a mój szofer zawiózł nas tutaj.- odpowiedział Adrien. -Naprawdę? Dziękuję! -Nie ma sprawy.- odpowiedział, przytulając dziewczynę. Marinette bardzo się zdziwiła, ale odwzajemniła uścisk, bo w końcu miłość jej życia przytuliła ją. -Wiesz co Marinette, chciałbym ci coś wyznać...-powiedział. W tym samym czasie do sali wszedł lekarz. Chciał sprawdzić stan dziewczyny. -Masz wiele szczęścia panienko, że ten młodzieniec przywiózł Cię tu.- oznajmił.- gdybyś poleżała tam jeszcze chwilę, mogłabyś tego nie przeżyć. Później pielęgniarz wyszedł z sali, zostawiając Mari i Adriena samych. -Dziękuję jeszcze raz mój bohaterze.- powiedziała Marinette całując chłopaka. Adrien zarumienił się, ale odwzajemnił pocałunek. Część 9 Trwali w pocałunku przez dobre kilka minut, lecz przyjemne rzeczy nie mogą trwać wiecznie. Mari i Adrien usłyszeli naciskanie na klamkę od drzwi i zdążyli się od siebie odsunąć, na szczęście, bo do sali weszli rodzice Marinette. -Dzień Dobry córeczko!- powiedzieli chórem. -Jak się czujesz?- zapytała Sabine. -Dobrze, dziękuję za troskę.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, ciągle zarumiona. -Nie masz przypadkiem gorączki?- zapytał ojciec.-Jesteś cała czerwona. -Nie, tato.- odparła drziewczyna, kątem oka spoglądając na Adriena. Adrien również spojrzał na Mari, uśmiechając się. Marinette znała skądś ten uśmiech, ale nie zawracałą sobie tym wtedy głowy. -To ty, młodzieńcu uratowałeś moją córkę?- zwrócił się Tom do Adriena. -Tak proszę pana.- nieśmiało odparł chłopak. -Wraz z mężem jesteśmy Ci bardzo wdzięczni.- stwierdziła mama Marinette. Po chwili rodzice dziewczyny wyszli z sali, by załatwić wszystkie formalności. -Marinette, co do tego pocałunku... chciałbym Ci wyznać coś bardzo ważnego.- powiedział chłopak. -Tak? -Wiesz.... ja.....- Adrien nie dokończył, bo do gabinetu weszła Chloe wraz z Sabriną, cały czas się kłócąc. -Jak nie chcesz to nie wchodź! Ja nie zrobiłam nic tej paskudzie Marinette!- krzyczała Chloe. -Ach, Adriskarbie! Przyszłam Cię odwiedzić! Jaki się czujesz?- pytała, usiłując wtulić się w chłopaka. -Jak JA się czuję?! Jak JA się czuję?!- krzyczał.- Lepiej spytaj o to Marinette, której o mało nie zabiłaś! -Nie przesadzaj, Adrienku. Ja po prostu lekko ją szturchnęłam.- zaprzeczała Chloe. -Lekko ją szturchnęłaś?! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Jak myślisz, dlaczego ona tu leży? -Ona symuluje! Choć kochanie, wyjdziemy stąd.- nalegała Chloe, kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. -Nie, nigdzie się nie wybieram, zostanę z MARINETTE!- krzyczał Adrien, zdejmując łapę (xd) Chloe z ramienia. -Ale Adriskarbie! -Nie! Wystarczy tego, Chloe! Nie będziesz obrażała Mari!- powiedział. -Niby dlaczego? -Dlatego.- odpowiedział chłopak, całując Mari w policzek. Część 10 Ani Marinette, ani Chloe, ani nawet Adrien nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu sprawy. (xd) Mari zarumieniła się, uśmiechnęła się do Chloe z nutką złośliwości, a w duszy tańczyła taniec zwycięstwa. (xd) -Adrien?! Co ty robisz?!- krzyczała Chloe. -A nie widzisz?- zapytał chłopak.- całuję Mari, czy coś Ci przeszkadza? -Ahhh..! Marinette, ty podła żmijo.- krzyczała zdenerwowana.- Jak mogłaś odebrać mi mojego Adrienka?! Zapłacisz za to! Chloe wraz z Sabriną wyszły szybko z gabinetu. -Adrien, to było tak na serio, czy chciałeś tylko dokuczyć Chloe?-zapytała. -A jak myślisz, My Lady?- spytał. W tym momencie chłopak zorientował się, jak wielki błąd popełnił, lecz na szczęście (albo i nie xd) Mari była tak zaślepiona tym, że chłopak właśnie ją pocałował, że nie zwróciła na to szczególnej uwagi. Nagle zapanowała cisza, bo Mari odpłynęła do krainy marzeń, a Adrien myślał tylko o tym, żeby nie wydało się, kim jest. Ciszę przerwali Alya i Nino. Weszli do sali i zastali znajomych w dziwnym stanie. (xd) Marinette leżała na łóżku z otwartą gębą i rozmarzonymi oczami, a Adrien miał tak szeroko otwarte oczy, że wyglądałlo to jakby zaraz miały mu wypaść. (xd) Po kilku nieudanych próbach przywrócenia przyjaciół do normalności stwierdzili, że pójdą po lekarza. (xd) Kiedy przyszedł lekarz, bardzo zdziwił się tym, co zastał. Próbował przez kilka godzin wybudzić ich ze "śpiączki", ale nic to nie dało. (xd) Część 11 Lekarz był zmuszony zadzwonić po ojca Adriena, bo nie zdołał go wybudzić. Po chłopaka przyjechał goryl, a on nadal tkwił bez ruchu. Szofer zabrał go do domu. Po kilku godzinach doszedł do siebie i nie wiedział dlaczego nagle znalazł się w domu. Nie było to jego jedynym problemem. Nagle zauważył, że nie ma pierścienia. -Co ja teraz zrobię?- krzyczał. Biegał po całym pokoju (a nawet domu), a jego ojciec zauważył dziwne zachowanie syna. Poszedł do jego pokoju i powiedział: -Synu, widzę, że się przebudziłeś. Bardzo cieszy mnie ten fakt, lecz czy mógłbyś wytłumaczyć mi dlaczego biegasz z krzykiem po całym domu jakby zaraz miał skończyć się świat? Bo jeżeli nie znajde pierścienia, to mój świat się skończy.-pomyślał chłopak. -Yym... Po prostu ja....ja nie nauczyłem się jeszcze do jutrzejszego sprawdzianu.-skłamał chłopak. -Widzisz moje dziecko, mówiłem Ci, abyś nie chodził do szkoły! Sam tego chciałeś.- odparł Gabriel. -Tak, tak, wiem tato!- odszedł chłopak. Muszę coś wymyślić!- głowił się chłopak.- Gdzie ostatni byłem? Już wiem! Szpital! Adrien wybiegł z domu rzucając, że idzie uczyć się z przyjacielem. Tym razem nie chciał, by goryl wiózł go przed pogotowie, więc szybko wymknął się z domu (a raczej willi). Po pewnym czasie stał już pod wielkimi drzwiami szpitala. Bez wachania wszedł do budynku i zaczął szukać sali, w której leżała Marinette. Kiedy wszedł do gabinetu, zastał dziwny widok. Mari spała, a nad nią stał wysoki brunet, z włosami, które w słońcu wyglądały na rude. Słysząc otwierające się drzwi, obrócił się, a jego oczom ukazał się przystojny blondyn, jego wzrostu z pięknymi, zielonymi oczami. -K-kim jesteś?- zapytał nieznajomy. -Miałem się Ciebie zapytać o to samo.- odpowiedział Adrien. Adrien zapomniał o pierścieniu, o Chloe, o ojcu, o WSZYSTKIM. Teraz liczyła się dla niego Mari. (Tak, Tak! Dobrze myślicie, nasz Adrienek był ZAZDROSNY) Część 12 -Kim jesteś?- pytał Adrien. -To nie jest ważne.- odpowiedział tajemniczy chłopak. -Kim jesteś powtórzył Adrien. Kiedy brunet zobaczył, że Marinette powoli się budzi, powiedział: -Lepiej będzie jak już pójdę. Chłopak szybko wyszedł z sali, a po chwili nie było go już widać na horyzoncie. Mari w pełni się przebudziła, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyłą, były piękne, zielone oczy Adriena. -Mówili mi, że zabrano Cię do domu.- powiedziała dziewczyna. -Zabrali, ale wróciłem.- uśmiechnął się Adrien. -A..Ale p-po co?- Mari czułą się trochę niezręcznie. -Chyba coś tu zostawiłem. Chłopak rzucił się na podłogę i na kolanach zaczął szukać pod szafkami, pod łóżkiem. Nigdzie nie mógł znależć pierścienia. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mogło podziać się jego miraculum. Jedyną osobą, która tu wchodziła, był lekarz.- Myślał.- Zaraz! Ten chłopak musi mieć z tym coś wspólnego! Wybiegł z gabinetu jak oparzony, nic nie mówiąc Marinette. Dziewczyna popatrzyła tylko ze zdziwieniem. Adrien wyszedł przed szpital, gdzie zauważył tajemniczego chłopaka wsiadającego do samochodu. Wiedział, że go nie dogoni, więc zapamiętał rejestrację i kierunek, w którym podążał samochód. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania